Them Again
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Her eyes became lighter, and no more words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. They were okay. No, they were better than okay. They were them again.


Okay, so last night I was watching FPS and the episode of Friends where Phoebe gives birth to her brother's triplets, and it inspired me to write this story. I hope ya'll will enjoy this, and please review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine. All I have is a bag of Hershey Kisses and a box of cookies. Interested, Wolf? I thought not...

This little oneshot is dedicated to Paige, who is sad because there is so little fluff... Hope this cheers you up, junior grasshopper!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex Eames was exhausted. All around her, her family was chattering and gushing over the squalling newborn that she had given birth to only an hour previous.

Finally she sighed quietly and cleared her throat, then said, "Could I have a moment alone with the baby?"

Members of her family exchanged looks, and her sister reluctantly handed her the newborn before her mother ushered everyone else out of the room. Helen smiled at her daughter before shutting the door, and silence fell over the room.

Alex lowered her head and looked down at the little boy in her arms, and a familiar tug gripped her heart. For nine months, she had carried this child inside of her. She had nurtured him, talked to him, and loved him. And now she had to find a way to say goodbye.

"This is... harder than I thought it would be," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. The baby opened his eyes and looked at her, as though he could sense her emotional duress.

She sniffed. "It feels like it was yesterday when I agreed to do this. And now, here you are."

The baby yawned and blinked slowly.

She wiped her tears away with one hand, then said, "I don't even know why I'm so upset. It's not like I'll never see you again." She paused. "I'll settle for being your Aunt Alex. You can always come to me whenever you need something. And when little girls start coming over, I'll be there to beat them away with a stick." She laughed softly.

Her entire body was aching, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling in her heart right then. "I know that it was the right thing to do, but..." Tears stung at her hazel eyes, and she blinked furiously.

"Everyone said that the hardest part of being pregnant with you would be labor." She shook her head. "They were wrong. This is."

The little baby began to cry softly, and Alex's lip quivered as she said, "Well, if you're going to cry..." And she couldn't stop the tears that fell as she rocked her nephew in her arms.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

When Alex awoke again, the room was dark, and she saw the baby laying in a clear cart by her bed. He was sleeping peacefully, and she spent a few minutes simply watching him sleep.

He let out a soft little sigh and found his fist with his mouth, sucking on it as he settled back into sleep.

As she watched his slumber, a thought occurred to her, and she reached over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone. With a soft smile, she pushed herself up in the bed and took a picture of the sleeping baby, then added the words, Seven Pounds, Six Ounces.

After pressing Enter, she closed the phone and put it back on the nightstand, then returned her head to the pillows.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was sitting upright in the bed, poking at her dinner tray with little interest. She was due to be released the next day, but she wished she was home already.

The baby was in the nursery, and she had no doubt that the rest of her family was there also. As much as she tried, the little twinge of envy that her sister and brother in law would be taking the little boy home still remained.

A timid knock at the door surprised her, and she pushed away her dinner tray and called, "Come in."

Slowly the door opened, and a smile lit up her face and eyes as her big partner shyly entered the room.

"H-hi, Eames," he murmured, keeping his hands behind his back as he shut the door and leaned against it.

"Hey, Bobby," she said, motioning for him to come closer. "Come over here."

He slowly obliged, taking timid steps until he was standing by her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She studied him with curious eyes. "Fine. I'm going to be discharged tomorrow, thank God. I'm about to go out of my mind here."

His mouth curved in a warm smile. "That's great, Eames. I got the picture. He's a handsome boy."

She nodded. "He is."

He fidgeted a little before finally moving his arms and producing a bouquet of roses and a small teddy bear. "These are f-for you," he stuttered, laying them in her lap.

Tears filled her eyes as she held the teddy bear up and examined it closely. It was holding a small gold shield, and she looked at him silently.

Suddenly nervous, Bobby toed the floor and looked down bashfully. "I-if you d-don't like it..."

She silenced him by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down, the bear falling to her lap as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

At first, he was stiff, unsure of what to do. But as the seconds passed, he slowly eased his arms around her, wrapping her in an awkward hug that was becoming more natural by the second. They had never had physical contact like this, with the exception of the occasional undercover assignment. But this felt... right. He couldn't explain it, nor did he wish to. All he did was enjoy it.

She was the first to pull away, and when she did, she looked down at the gifts in her lap for several seconds. Finally she brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. "Would you like to see him?"

His cheeks became inflamed again. "I don't know, Eames. This is a family thing-"

"Nonsense," she insisted with a wave of her hand. "You know how much my family loves you. They'd love to see you." She carefully pushed herself upright and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Bobby looked worried, but she appeased his fears by saying, "Don't worry, Bobby. The doctors have been getting me out of the bed and walking all day. I've already been down to the nursery a few times today."

He watched as she rose to her feet and headed slowly toward the door. When she reached it, she turned and smiled tenderly at him. "Come on, Bobby. Try to keep up."

She pushed the door open, and he couldn't help but smile. Eames was back. Or if he really thought about it, she had never gone anywhere.

As they walked down the hall, she looked up at her larger than life partner and smiled. "Thanks, Bobby."

He didn't know exactly what she was thanking him for, but he nodded and returned her smile with a gentle one of his own.

"You're welcome... Alex."

Her eyes became lighter, and no more words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. They were okay. No, they were better than okay.

They were them again.

The End

A/N: So, thanks for reading, everyone, and I do hope ya'll enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
